


sunrise

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Week 2019 [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Food, Rayllum Week 2019, sunrise, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum Week 2019: Day 2: Sunrise.As the sun rises, Rayla makes some food for her and Callum.





	sunrise

The scent of an early morning mixed with the smell of firewood and cooked meat filled Callum’s lungs and relaxed the prince. Rayla had caught a rabbit and was now grilling it over the fire, and Callum felt his mouth watering as all he could smell was the delicious meat. Rayla was a surprisingly good cook when it came to meat, which they ate rarely since their goal was to reach the dragon queen, and not hunt. They had been lucky to find the rabbit.

 

The sun was rising, a new day was about to begin, and starting it with a large breakfast was perfect before beginning their daily walk. His legs were no longer as sore as the first day of travel, having gotten used to it, and he was really thankful for that.

 

“Okay Callum, I think it’s done.” Rayla then said, before giving him a large piece of grilled rabbit meat. He quickly took a bite, and the sensational taste of the juicy meat almost overwhelmed him.

 

“Wow Rayla, this is so good. You’re the best.”

 

He saw how a lilac blush quickly spread on her cheeks, she was so beautiful and graceful. Callum could barely put his feelings for her one words, she was everything he never knew he adored.

 

“Thanks, I don’t think it’s that special, I just grilled it. You can’t really mess up meat.”

 

“Oh trust me, you  _ can  _ mess up meat, and I’m surprised that you’re not one of those people.”

 

She laughed at his comment, before using her free hand to point at the sky and the rising sun. The sky was currently painted in shades of pink and a deep orange, and the clouds also had a small pink tint to them.

 

“Shut up you dork and let’s just watch the sunrise together.”

 

“That’s a deal.”


End file.
